


Normalcy is...

by AiyokuSama



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has lunch with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy is...

Sitting on the roof for lunch is just what they did.  It didn't matter what else was happening, what kind of reality threatening events are going on.  If Ichigo and his friends are at school, they would eat together in their claimed spot.   
  
It's a comfortable routine, a little bit of normality in his otherwise weird-ass life.  Not that he's complaining.  Not after everything with the Fullbrings and getting his powers back.  He will never complain again about not being normal.  For him, normal is destroying hollows, performing konso to send souls to the Soul Society and protecting his town; his loved ones.  So is sitting on the roof listening to Mizuiro talk about his latest adventures with his older girlfriend and lady acquaintances as Keigo flails madly.  
  
The faintest hint of a smile curves the teenager lips out of their perpetual frown as he watches the familiar display.  Yeah, the substitute shinigami decides as he leans back against the chain link fence behind him, he can definitely live with this version of normal.


End file.
